narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamiko Otsutsuki
| birthdate =October 5 | age =Part I: 19 Part II: 26 Part III: 48 | gender =Female | height =7'1" | weight =157 lbs | blood type =O | hometown = | countryoforigin =Moon | countryofliving = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Osamu Otsutsuki | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Grandmother) Chiyoko Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaminoshi (Father) Osamu Otsutsuki | clan = Rasen Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank = | classification =Sensor | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Noryokugan Jikigan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu =Four Branches Technique *Transcendent Path **Seiriteki Kasei **Reiyuigon **Reihogosha **Kaitou *Dimensional Path **Apeirogan **Juryokuido **Jikukankotai **Tengai Juman **Tengai Kukyo **Tengai Nami *Physical Path **Sunryuuken *Elemental Path **Sokousei *Enlighten Path **Insuunagare **Cosmic Chains **Cosmic Chain Prison **Seal of the Chakravartin *Seven Servants *Reaper Art: Army of Darkness | taijutsu = | weapons = Marui Inpu no Ya | tools = }} Kamiko Otsutsuki is the daughter and first child of Chiyoko Otsutsuki and Kaminoshi. She is known for being a skilled user of both her father and mother's powers as well as her own variations of certain techniques. Appearance Kamiko was always told she was a beautiful child and in truth she was. True to her name being a combination of her parents' names her looks were too. Her hair became a light blue just like her mother's and her eyes a deep velvety red. Her facial shape is more her father's though and she takes after both of their heights reaching a total of 7'1 feet and a weight of 157 pounds. Personality Kamiko always keeps an open mind to things, though she tends to be straight forward with people. She doesn't care much at all for earthly possessions, and just seeks enough to keep her happy. She is usually quite joyful and takes after her father in a lot of things. Her calm side comes from her mother while her more goofy and fun loving side comes from her father. She was interested in culinary arts from an early age and began training under her father as a chef on the side of her normal ninja training. Kamiko loves to sing in public without fear or shame, this fearlessness was a trait she gained from her father and his carefree attitude. His influence is also shown in her more goofy side that is usually seen only around her friends or family, on occasion though it comes out with those she doesn't know well and usually ends up shocking them when she utters a dirty joke. When dealing with those that aren't close to her Kamiko usually comes off as a bit more serious and closed in. She seems shy but is usually just being secretive about matters that she feels don't concern those she doesn't know, such as her health or personal details. She will constantly attempt to keep people out of her personal life and detests those who pester her for information. She can also sometimes be daddies little girl and will come crying to Kaminoshi about problems, she may not actually be sad but Kaminoshi will usually kill whoever made his little girl cry regardless of the reason. History Abilities Taijutsu Kamiko was taught taijutsu at an early age from her father. She was taught many different styles from her fathers massive library of them. Upon finally reaching age 7 she was told to create her own style. After working for quite some time she finally created her own style. She called it Soul Punisher due to its targeting of the soul rather than the body. This style utilizes her inherited ability to attack and manipulate souls to allow her to kill and injure targets severely without them even realizing it. This style is utilized in two ways. The first consists of a long range fighting where she can send a pulse of her own energy into the body to manipulate and control it. The second is by making direct contact she can harm and even extract their soul. This style is know as one of the most deadly due to the fact that once she has touched you it is usually already over. Reaper Powers Seven Servants Kamiko was taught by her father from an early age to fight and utilize her powers as child of him. He showed her a special summoning technique That would allow her to call upon many very powerful entities to do her bidding. The summoned skeletal figures act as edo tensei in body makeup as they will continuously regenerate. They can be sealed however this only disables them for 72 hours until they are summonable again. Reanimation Since she inherited most of her father's powers Kamiko is able to summon the dead to her. By doing this she can bring back hundreds of undead soldiers from stone coffins to fight for her. These soldiers are much more fragile than edo tensei's as they will take and keep damage as well as return to the pure land upon death. However what these undead lack in resistance they make up for in numbers. The sheer amount of soldiers she can summon can overwhelm an army or one Uchiha on eye steroids. She can also manipulate the coffins of the undead allowing the stone prisons they arrived in to be used as heavy objects, capable of being shot at any opponents that refuse to die. Jikigan As one of the two children of the reaper Kamiko possesses an extremely unique dojutsu known as the Jikigan. The Jikigan relies on four paths that allow the user to utilize some of the powers of the four horsemen. Kamiko almost always utilizes the death path as it is a key part of her taijutsu as well as fighting style. The reapers daughter tends to utilize the paths of famine and pestilence the most, she will call plagues in at rapid paces and through training can easily drain nutrients from anything in the area very quickly. The path of war is one that is rarely used by Kamiko, she feels that it is very cruel to wear souls however if she is in a pinch she will not hesitate to use it. Equipment Marui Inpu no Ya The Mari Inpu no Ya is a weapon used by Kamiko that was given to her as a present from her father on her sixteenth birthday. It is a special arrow that responds to the frequencies that her voice creates, this allows the user of it to pilot the arrow by humming or whistling. By using different tones and pitches she can manipulate the speed of the arrow and the force of it's impact, making it stick in something as a blunt hit of force or barrel through it like the arrow it is. Learning this extremely specialized weapon took around 2 years of work for Kamiko and after that she continued to learn some new things about it every so often. Info *KAMIKO (上子): Japanese name meaning "superior child." *Kamiko Otsutsuki is the first child of Chiyoko and Kaminoshi and is their first daughter. *Age: 26 *KG: Noryokugan *Possesses Cosmic Chakra *Specialties: Taijutsu, Reaper Powers *